


Nothing

by celticmess



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Other, a whole lot of existential crises, its just 500 words of mind melt, look its 4am, so google docs hated this, the amount of blue lines i had to ignore, this is just my brain deciding to share thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticmess/pseuds/celticmess
Summary: Nothing is a strange concept, isn't it?
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 3





	Nothing

Nothing is a strange concept, isn’t it? There’s never truly nothing, because there’s always something. Whether you see it or not, whether it’s solid or liquid, whether it’s comprehensible or not. Imagine true nothingness. A void, comparable only to what you see when you close your eyes. You don’t see the black unless you concentrate on seeing. All you really see is nothing. That’s what this void is. Empty, with nothing to see, feel, hear, taste or smell. True nothingness. 

Until there’s something. Two somethings, actually. The red outline of a woman and the blue outline of a man. They don’t realise they’re in true nothingness, they’re at constant odds. They will always bicker, always struggle, always fight. Whether it’s each other or the nothing that holds them here, wrapping around their legs. They don’t see the nothing. They think it’s just another day, just another argument, just another falling out. They don’t know where they truly are, they don’t know what’s holding them there and they don’t know what their body is doing. If they thought to, they would remember being put here, trapped by an entity. By a something. Red would realise that their brother is not to blame. Blue would realise their sister’s anger is fully justified. But their arguments keep everyone safe. Staying at odds forced this being to constantly multitask and focus on keeping them together, focus on stopping the shell from cracking. This being, in a body that didn’t belong to it, with an amalgamated soul that wasn’t its own but with a need for revenge that was wholly of its own making. It’s a combination of many powers of many names. The Mayor, the Seer and the House. The Blue, the Red and the Dark. Whatever you may wish to call them. Three different forces in one broken body with a deep seated desire for revenge. That’s what he is. You know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask. its 4am, this is just my brain throwing out words


End file.
